voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Hailtia Wolhol
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Narin |Born=April 28, 45 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black |Height=5'6" |Weight=130 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Magical Theorist |Occupation2=Magical Instructor |Years Active=73 AE - Present |Family1=Ulles Wolhol (cousin) |Political Party=Reformation Party |Religion=Non-belief }} Hailtia Wolhol ''(/'hail-shuh wole-hall/) ''was an Akarvian magical theorist, practitioner, instructor, and political advisor who was considered to be one of the predominant forces behind integrating magic into the Akarvian Military and culture. She was one of the most knowledgeable mages in Akarvian history, having attended both the College of Supernatural and Unnatural Arts in Krolesk and the Llysian Mage College in Llysos. Personal History Hailtia was born in Voldrania during the 40s, meaning she grew up surrounded by the political chaos and drama Akarv put itself through in the 50s. Her Father was a Senator, but otherwise she was largely kept sheltered from politics. This didn't stop her from picking up on things, especially the Nether Conspiracy. At the age of fourteen Hailtia was suddenly ripped away from her life and forced into retreat with the rest of Voldrania in 60 AE. Many struggled with the move to the new world, and struggled even more accepting the sheer volume of supernatural occurrences present once there. Not Hailtia, who fully embraced to oddities of this "New Voldrania" and took a special interest in magic. In 63 AE the Akarvian Government had restabilized itself enough to the point that it could sponsor a few students to receive a magical education. With the help of her father, both Hailtia and her cousin Ulles were selected to attend the two most prominent mystical schools in New Voldrania. While Ulles went off to study in Krolesk, Hailtia would spend the next decade studying magic in Llysos. While her cousin raced through his education, becoming the forefather of Akarvian combat mages, Hailtia took her time. She had no interested in magics combat applications, but rather the mere concept of it. She wanted to learn how it could be used to better ones left and the lives of others, and how it could be used to progress technological and scientific advancement decades into the future. Most of all, she was interested in merely understanding how it all worked. After a decade of studying in Llysos she left, feeling satisfied with what she had learned. She had already earned a reputation as one of Akarv's most prominent mystical scholars, and used this to request yet another sponsorship by Akarv to attend CUSA in Krolesk. Hailtia's time at CUSA was far more sporadic than her time at the Llysian Mage College, and she spent most of her time home in Akarv rather than studying in Krolesk. In 74 AE, a year into her education, the Nether War began forcing the world into a short period of chaos. She had been in Krolesk at the time, and mostly kept within the safety of CUSA. Once travel became possible Hailtia returned home, and didn't return again until 77 AE. At this point she began traveling back and forth between CUSA, and while in Akarv she worked tirelessly to help in the formation of the Department of Magical Oversight, a branch of the governments administrative body that would handle the inclusion of magic into the nation. In 80 AE she went on to co-found the Institute of Magical Progression, an Akarv-based research organization dedicated to studying magic's non-combat applications. In 83 AE, on one of her visits to CUSA, Hailtia met and befriended a new Akarvian student, Ivo Arend. Over the next few years they became very close friends, and worked together closely on their studies. For his part, Arend had become obsessed with the idea of "Permanency", that magical constructors could theoretically be made to last as if they were real. Hailtia helped him with his research, and in 87 AE he arrogantly declared that he made made an important discovery in permanency. To demonstrate his findings he created a platform over the edge of CUSA's roof, but when he stepped out onto it it gave way. Arend survived the fall but suffered brain damage that left him largely confused and unpredictably dangerous. Hailtia officially left CUSA in 88 AE, taking Arend home with her. She did her best to help her friend recover from his injuries, even helping him set up a private magical practice in his own "Wizards Tower", constructed with his own funds near the Institute of Magical Progression. Soon after returning to Akarv, Arend managed to perfect is permanent structures, dubbing them "Hard Light". He was unable to share anything about his discovery, though, largely due to his confusion and random hostility. It came to a point where only Hailtia was able to see him, as he had never become aggressive towards her. But try as she might, Hailtia could not learn the secret of "Hardlight" magic. In 90 AE Hailtia went on to publish her first book, "MAGIC: The Theories of an Akarvian". In the book she explored her own theory on how one possible body of magic works. It was met with praise and fascination in Akarv but criticism in other mystical communities, such as those in Ralkeis. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Magic Users Category:Scholars